1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chuck for optical fibers, especially to a chuck for use in an optical fiber splicer.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Various techniques have been proposed for the splicing of optical fibers, including fusion of the fiber ends together and adhesive joining using an index-matching adhesive.
Most of the techniques have relied on mechanical alignment of the fiber ends with respect to one another, such as by sliding them towards each other in a single V-groove. However, especially when it is desired not to strip the buffers from the fibers except near the very ends which are to be spliced, so that it is the outside surfaces of the buffers which are aligned, or when monomode fibers are to be spliced, the problem of lack of concentricity between the core and the cladding or buffer becomes serious.
It is then that a technique which aligns the cores of the optical fibers becomes valuable, and, since the cores are not accessible (except in plastic-clad fibers), the fibers must be movable laterally as well as longitudinally with respect to one another.
Micromanipulators capable of moving on up to three axis with the required precision (tenths of microns) are available, but are costly because of the need for precision components (slides, low-backlash gears, etc.) which move with respect to one another. Thus two chucks which can move with fibers held fixed in them to the required precision make for an expensive alignment system.
It is therefore desirable to develop a less costly precision alignment chuck for optical fibers, especially for use in a splicer.